Harry Potter and The Girl
by Gracey May
Summary: Harry Potter finds out something very important about him and someone else in his 5th year year at Hogwarts. Harry meets a girl who changes his life forever. ((NOTE: I worte the begining of this BEFORE the 5th book even came out))


Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter woke up on the Saturday before school at his best friend's house, Ron Weasley. Harry grabbed his old, circle glasses off of his night stand. Morning already, Harry thought as he laid in his bed next to Ron's. "Ron?" asked Harry looking around for him. "Where are you?"  
  
"Goin' downstairs, Harry. Come on! Its time to go!" Ron said leaning on the door. Harry jumped out of bed, got changed, and ran straight downstairs with Ron. "We're going by Floo Powder."  
  
"Cool." Harry saw Mr. Weasley sitting at the table reading The Daily Prophet. Fred and George were just sitting there goofing off like always and trying to get Ginny to get something that they made. Mrs. Weasley ran right over to Harry right when he came down the stairs.  
  
"Oh good. You're up! Now Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, "you'll go with Ron, Fred, and George. Ginny, you will come with your father and me. That way, no one goes to the wrong place and it's quicker. Now, you boys go first." All of the boys stepped into the fire place. Fred said while he threw the powder, "Diagon Alley." Once everyone got to Diagon Alley, Harry and Ron ran straight to look at brooms. "Now boys, I'll get all of you're books. You go run along now." Mrs. Weasley was a short and stout lady. She was always nice and kind, but whenever something wrong happened, she always looked at Fred and George.  
  
"Great! Come on, Harry! Let's get candy!" Ron and Harry ran straight to the candy shop. They looked in the window and saw Chocolate Frogs, Every Flavored Beans, and so much candy that you would never believe.  
  
"Oh, look! There's Hermione." said Harry.  
  
"Do we have to go over there? Come on, Harry! We need candy!!" said Ron pulling on Harry's cloak.  
  
"Just come on, Ron!" Harry and Ron walked over to Hermione. She was sitting at a table under a tree which had books laying all over it. "Hey Hermione."  
  
"Oh hey guys!" said Hermione. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Great...until now." whispered Ron.  
  
"He means great! Well, I stayed over Ron's the whole time, so yeah! It was great!" said Harry as he and Ron sat down.  
  
"Whoa... Harry, who's that?!" Ron saw a new girl a few tables down from them.  
  
"Oh, that's Hallie. She's in Gryffindor. She's starting at Hogwarts this year. She moved here this summer all the way from America! Dumbledor introduced me to her over the summer so that she has a friend in school. She's really nice." said Hermione. Hallie was sitting at a table with her cousins, John, Charles, and Andrew. Hallie was reading a magazine called So You Want To Be Keeper. "Oh, I see. Ron has a crush on Hallie! Is that it, now?!"  
  
"I do not! I just wanted to see-who-she-was." Ron was staring at her; his mouth dropped. Hallie looked up from her magazine and saw Ron from the corner of her eye. She smiled at him; Ron blushed and smiled.  
  
"She's smiling at you!" laughed Harry. Ron nudged Harry in his stomach.  
  
"Hey Hallie!" called Hermione.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" whispered Ron.  
  
"Oh, I'm just gonna talk to a friend! That's all!" answered Hermione. "Hey Hallie! Come on over!"  
  
Hallie ran over holding her magazine with her hair flying behind her. "Hey Hermione! How was the rest of your summer?" Hallie said. Hallie had dark- brown hair that reached her shoulders. She had greenish/blue eyes that sparkled in the light but had glasses like Harry's. Hallie's cousins John, Andrew and Charles are going to Hogwarts with Hallie this year. John and Charles are in Fred and George Weasley's year and Andrew is starting this year.  
  
"Oh it was great!" Hermione looked over to Harry and Ron and smiled. "Do you know Harry and Ron?"  
  
"Oh, ye-er- n-o! No, I don't. Nice to meet you both." Hallie shook Ron's hand and then Harry's. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you all on the train maybe. Bye, guys. Nice meeting you both." Hallie waved and ran back to her table with her cousins.  
  
"Bye, Hallie!" all of them said.  
  
"Well, we have to go get candy to stock up for the year. Not that it's gonna last us all year, just probably less than a week! So, bye Hermione!" said Ron trying to get away from her.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione. Bye!" said Harry  
  
"Bye, Harry!" Ron and Harry walked back over to the candy shop where they started.  
  
"Look at all of this candy!" But Harry wasn't paying any attention to Ron at all. He kept looking out the window of the candy shop and looking at Hallie. He knows he has saw her before, but just can't remember where. Ron took out the gold in his pocket which had chocolate that melted on the coins in his hand. He licked off all of the chocolate and looked up at Harry who was still staring at Hallie. "What you lookin' at, Harry?" asked Ron trying to see what was more important than candy.  
  
"Well, it just seems that I know Hallie. Like I've seen her before. In a dream, I think it was. I don't really remember. It must have been a long time ago." Harry tried and tried to think of where he saw Hallie, but just couldn't think of it. Was it in a dream? Do I know her from some place else?  
  
"Well, just stop lookin' over there! Someone's gonna start to think that you like her! But everyone knows that you like Cho!" Ron giggled. Harry had a crush on Cho Chang, a year older girl than him at Hogwarts in Ravenclaw.  
  
"Oh, just shut up, Ron! I don't like Hallie. It's just that, I think I know her from somewhere. But I don't know where. She seems so familiar to me."  
  
"Ron! Harry! Fred! George! Ginny!" Harry and Ron turned around and saw Mrs. Weasley calling for them. "Come on, kids! It's time to go!"  
  
Ron looked over to Hallie and smiled; Hallie smiled back at him. "Oh, Ron! You'll see her tomorrow! Come on! We got to go." Harry and Ron ran over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Come on, kids!" screamed Mr. Weasley as he counted to make sure everyone was there.  
  
Once everyone got home, Ron and Harry ran straight up to Ron's room and started packing for Hogwarts. "This is takin' a while, Harry."  
  
"Yeah, it sure is." said Harry looking at his wristwatch which read 10:15 P.M..  
  
"Boys! Ginny! Time for bed! You all have a big day tomorrow!" called Mr. Weasley. "I want you all up at 9:00. Goodnight kids!"  
  
"That's our call." said Ron. "Goodnight, dad!" added Ron.  
  
"Goodnight, Mr. Weasley." answered Harry. Harry slide into his bed; took off his glasses and put them on his night-stand. "Goodnight, Ron." whispered Harry.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry." yawned Ron as he closed his eyes. 


End file.
